


Kuckles Pops The Question

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers, Super Smash Brothers Melee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7





	

"Hey, Master Hand... Can I be in Smash 5?" Knuckles asked hopefully.

Master Hand flipped him off, and laughed as he floated away.


End file.
